You may have wings but I can fly too [Chapter 3]
by Ascaruthiel Greenleaf
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally here! Trinity is back with Jeff and they...?


CHAPTER 3   
  
Whoa! Sorry I took such a long time, I had to decide on some things which would affect the later chapters, as well as study for my exams! [thanks to the fanfiction, Rockman X4, WWF and anime addictions, I almost failed ALL my subjects... It's true, Oh it's true. =( ] Thanks to you fellas who have been R/R so far :)   
  
Disclaimer : Only Trinity and Christina belong to me. Hey, noticed the mistake in the disclaimer in the previous 2 chapters?! I LoL at myself for bein' such an ass!!!   
  
Title : You may have wings but I can fly too   
Rating : PG-13   
Summary : Christina is following Jeff like a dog, Trinity is doing weird things to try make Christina think there's something wrong with Jeff and leave him alone.   
- Jeff Hardy   
- Trinity   
- Christina   
Also   
-Matt Hardy   
-Amy Dumas   
And of course lots of other people...   
  
as usual   
:: :: -change between scenes   
-when was something   
-end of the something   
// // -thoughts   
* * -People doing something   
[ ] -stuff, just whaddeva I have to say   
  
  
  
:: The next day ::   
  
"Christina, GO.AWAY!"   
  
"Why Jeff? We're mean't to be together!"   
  
"No! Just NO! go away!"   
  
"You're being very nasty!!!"   
  
  
No wasn't an option. It seemed that Matt had already decided that Christina would stay. And play Jeff's girlfriend. Trinity had flew out of the door and dissappeared, leaving Jeff alone. But now Jeff wasn't alone anymore. Christina seemed to think that she and Jeff made the perfect pair. Not onstage but in real life.   
  
  
:: Later at night ::   
  
//Trinity, come back please...where are you?// Just four days. four days with Trinity and Jeff had realized she was someone he really wanted to be with. True, she was an Angel, he couldn't tell people she was his girlfriend, but...//I'll never accept anyone but her. Trinity! Come back...please.// Christina was irritating! Here she was again, banging on Jeff's Hotel room door.   
  
"OK! Come in!"   
  
"Hi Jeff darling~"   
  
"Don't call me that. What do you want" He asked rudely   
  
"Oh~ Why are you being so grumpy to me again~?"   
  
"If you don't need anything then go away"   
  
"Looks like Jeffy needs some sleep. See you tomorrow"   
  
*Door slams shut*   
  
"See you NEVER!" Jeff shouted at the closed door.   
  
//She is so irritating! I hate her! I know she's really nice and she's only teasing, but I DO love another! I can't...Explain it to her! that's all.// Jeff turned back the covers of his bed. It wsn't fair, he was always alone. Matt had Amy and he had...nobody. He turned off the lights and went to sleep. Later past midnight, when it was almost morning, Trinity flew in through the open window. Kneeling by Jeff's bed and resting her head on his chest, she said, "I'm back, Jeff. Your angel is here"   
  
  
The new Team Xtreme didn't have to appear for about a week and a half, so they were all lazing around, enjoying the luxurious facilities of the hotel. Jeff knew that Matt and Amy were probably in the gym, so he decided to go to the beach. Trinity was off "doing something" and would somehow find him when she was done. Christina had somehow attatched herself to Christian during breakfast, and hoped Jeff that she wouldn't ever bother him again.   
  
"Hi Jeff!!!"   
  
Jeff looked up from where he was almost shoulder-deep in the water.   
  
"Trinity!"   
  
"Yep, I'm here all right. I suppose it's safe to be with you, we're pretty far out from the shore, you know"   
  
"Uh huh...I didn't know you had ...swim wear"   
  
"Oh...this?"   
  
"yes. that...bikini you're wearing"   
  
Trinity started her crazy giggles."who said angels could only wear what the first appear in? who made that rule?"   
  
"Yeah...you look nice"   
  
"HmmmH!" Trinity said mischieviously, "Is nice all you can say about me?"   
  
"OK then, you look fantastic!!!"   
  
Trinity splashed into the water from where she was floating, folding up her wings and making them disappear at the same time.   
  
"Ooooooh...the water is so cold!!!"   
  
"Need warmth?" asked Jeff with a grin   
  
"Do I look like I need it?"   
  
"Sure do!" And Jeff went behind her and squeezed her tightly. Trinity pretended to shout for help, then slid out of Jeff's grasp and turned to face him suddenly. "Jeff, you are soooooo hot!" She said in a playful seductive manner. Before either of them knew it, their lips had met in a kiss.   
  
:: In christina's room ::   
  
There was a note on the bedside table, and one stuck on the back of the door. The first one said "Hey babe, meet me at the nearest airport tonight. Jeff" the second one simply said "P.S. I've got you a first-class ticket to Africa". Christina stared at the two notes, one in each hand. "Jeff is playing a joke on me? I don't believe he can be that sweet. Well, he can wait at the airport till tomorrow" Christina said to herself. Outside the window, floating 11 storeys above the ground, Trinity thought //I knew that wasn't a good idea. time to think of a new one//   
  
:: Jeff's room ::   
  
Jeff looked at Trinity who was sitting on her bed. His face turned red. Trinity noticed it and, well...giggled again. "You're so funny, Jeff"   
  
"Me? What? Me funny? haha...no way...haha"   
  
"Jeff, how old are you?"   
  
"Me? Me? Me...I mean I 24. I mean I'm 24!"   
  
"So? Haven't you been kissed before? Trish, smooching you right there in front of the TV cameras and all?"   
  
"But...but that was only acting! the script said so!"   
  
"The script said so. But I didn't have a script with me"   
  
"that's the thing, it wasn't acting...was it?"   
  
"Jeff, you can SEE me. what does that mean?"   
  
"you...love me"   
  
"Yes, did it take you so long to find out, or is it just that in your world, women shouldn't be making the first moves?"   
  
"Neither. It's just the first time I went serious"   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
There ya go, finally updated! exams over so I'll be fast in uploading and typing again!   
  
  
*SPOILERS FOR NEXT FEW CHAPTERS*   
  
People, I have to warn you, I already decided what will become of this fanfic in the end. It could be good for you, or bad, but don't flame me when that final chapter is uploaded...I am going to have to KILL somebody in the next few chapters...and guess who?


End file.
